


IM GAY AND PISSED OFF

by mikey_the_geek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, just a rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_the_geek/pseuds/mikey_the_geek
Summary: this is is just a rant imao it won’t make sense I guess
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	IM GAY AND PISSED OFF

What IN THE NAME OF FUCKERY WAS THAT FINALE FUCK OFF FUCK THIS QUEERBAITNG SHIT PISS OFF WITH THAT ENDING FUCKING PARTY WIG BULLSHIT PISS OFF


End file.
